


The Love Boat

by BF_LoveStyle



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BF_LoveStyle/pseuds/BF_LoveStyle
Summary: A special relationship is formed between Donghyun and his sister during their fishing trip.





	The Love Boat

“Are you sure you’re able to navigate father’s boat?” Jiyeong nervously questioned when she boarded the rocking fishing boat.

“Of course I can,” Donghyun also boarded, “I have my boating license.”

“Yeah, you barely got your license a week ago,” the girl complained. Donghyun laughed at his sister’s hesitant feelings about their fishing trip. He took out two lifejackets from a storage box on the boat and handed one to her.

“I can handle this. If I couldn’t, why would father let us use it while we’re here in beautiful Jeju?” he put on his sunglasses and the lifejacket. Jiyeong sighed and agreed with her brother’s reasoning. Their father really is tough and he would not let them use his expensive boat if Donghyun didn’t know what he was doing.

“The weather really is beautiful today,” Jiyeong said, “It’s not too cloudy, the sun is out, and the waves aren’t too rough.”

Donghyun smiled, “The perfect weather to catch some fish.” He untied the rope from the dock and started the boat motor. “Let’s go catch lunch!” With the wind blowing through their hair, Donghyun piloted the boat away from land and towards the open ocean.

“How far out are we going?” Jiyeong questioned.

“Far enough where no one can hear you scream,” Donghyun grinned.

“Why? Was this fishing trip a plan all along to kill me and throw my dead body overboard?” she joked around.

Donghyun played around with her, “Shit! You figured it out.” The two of them laughed together as they went further and further out.

Jiyeong looked around, “We really are far from the shore. I can’t see it from here.”

The boy turned off the boat motor, “Then this is the perfect spot.” He moved closer to the bow of the boat and looked around. “Yep, the perfect spot. It’s quiet and there’s no one else around to scare the fish away.” After removing his sunglasses, he handed his sister a fishing rod and a small box of really small dead fish to use as bait.

“Can you attach the bait for me, oppa?” the girl tried to act cute, “I don’t want to get my hands smelly.”

“That’s why there’s gloves,” Donghyun threw a pair of gloves at her, “But calling me ‘oppa’ is my weakness, so hand over your rod.”

“Thank you, oppa,” she handed over her fishing rod.

“We’ve been coming to fish here ever since we were both little kids. You should know how to do this,” Donghyun complained.

Jiyeong crosses her arms and pouted, “I told you I don’t want to make my hands smelly from the fish.”

“Or are you just saying that because you’re too lazy to do it yourself?”

“Maybe a little bit of both…” she smiled. Her brother handed her fishing rod back to her and attached the bait to his own rod.

“Let’s make it a competition,” Donghyun announced, “You get that side of the boat and I’ll get this side. Whoever catches the most fish wins.”

“I know I’ll win,” Jiyeong said as she threw her line over the boat.

“The loser has to…” Donghyun paused to think.

Jiyeong interrupted, “Loser has to jump into the ocean naked.”

“You’re on! I won’t lose!” Donghyun threw his line over.

“Trust me, oppa, I won’t lose. Every time we fish together, I’m always the one that ends up catching the most fish. I know this might hurt your manly male ego, but it’s true,” the girl taunted him.

“Not this time,” he denied, “I’ll make sure I catch the most. I can’t jump into the ocean naked. What if the fish mistake my dick for bait? I don’t want them trying to bite it.”

“Your bait is too small for them to see,” Jiyeong smiled at her slam towards her brother.

Donghyun’s jaw dropped, “Did you just…?”

“I sure did,” she assertively replied as she reeled her line in. The girl held up the first fish she caught to taunt her brother, “Jiyeong -1. Donghyun – 0.” She saw him start to get upset. Donghyun becomes a different person when he gets upset and Jiyeong absolutely loves it. Something predatory and manly comes out of him when he gets like that.

“Ha! We’re tied now! I have one and you have one!” Donghyun threw his fist up into the air as he held the line with the fish he caught in the other hand.

“Make that two to one,” the girl announced as she reeled in her second fish.

“That’s probably the same fish! Stop cheating!”

“Why would I cheat? Look, there’s the first one I caught over there. This is my second one,” Jiyeong was annoyed that her brother thought she would actually cheat. She noticed he was getting even more upset.

A few hours later, they decided to call it a day. Together, they caught enough fish to take back to shore to cook for lunch. The siblings counted how many fish they caught for the contest they were doing between them.

“How many did you catch, oppa?”

“I caught four big ones,” Donghyun danced around.

“The contest wasn’t who can catch the biggest fish. It was who can catch the most,” she counted her fish and smiled at her brother, “Six. Count them, six, fish. That means I win!”

“What? That isn’t right…” the boy was in denial.

“Look,” Jiyeong said as she showed him the bucket she put hers in, “There are six fish in here. Now look at yours. There’s only four. Six beats four, so I win!” She imitated her brother’s dance to mock him. “You know what that means. Take those clothes off and jump into the cold water.”

The boy sighed and hesitated. He slowly removed his gloves and sunglasses. “Do you have to watch as I undress?” he questioned.

“Yeah, because I know how you are. You’ll have me turn around while you undress and you’ll jump into the water in your boxers. This way, I know you’ll actually jump in naked,” she replied.

Donghyun rolled his eyes and removed his lifejacket. He then removed his shirt, shoes, and began unzipping his pants. The boy got embarrassed that his sister was watching him undress. Slowly pulling down his pants, he watched as her eyes followed his every movement. “Are you enjoying this?”

The girl laughed, “Of course I am. I’m not the one that’s going to be soaking wet.”

Donghyun rolled his eyes again and slowly removed his black boxer briefs as he tried to cup and cover his privates with his hand. He turned around and looked over the boat.

“Jump!” Jiyeong demanded. The boy went over the boat railing and stood at the edge. “Fucking jump already,” the girl pushed Donghyun over the edge. She heard him scream and then she heard the splash as he hit the water.

“It’s so fucking cold!” she heard him yell.

“Are the fish mistaking your man parts for bait?” she laughed.

“No! Now help me up back on the boat!” he demanded.

“Maybe the fish will like these then?” Jiyeong threw Donghyun’s clothes overboard.

“JIYEONG!” Donghyun yelled. She heard nothing but cursing and swears from the boy for the next minute. “Fuck you, Jiyeong! When I get up there, I’m going to fucking kill you! I don’t have any other clothes to put on! Fuck you!” Jiyeong just laughed as her brother cursed and swore at her. Eventually, she did help her brother and his now soaking wet clothes back on the boat.

“You can still wear the lifejacket,” Jiyeong suggested as she handed him the flotation device. He snatched it out of her hand and put it on. She couldn’t help but look at his glistening wet skin from jumping into the ocean. His hair was still soaked and dripping wet while various drops of water slid down his muscular chest. Jiyeong noticed her brother didn’t shave or trim, as he had a huge, wet bush surrounding his giant, limp, uncut penis; which, was also still dripping wet.

“Are you looking at my dick?” Donghyun got tense and tried covering his manhood again.

The girl’s face turned red, “No. I’m not… but what if I am?”

“Umm… you want to see it?” The boy relaxed and hesitantly uncovered his dick. Jiyeong tried to make it look like she wasn’t looking at it even though she really was. “The last time you saw it, we were little kids and mom was changing us together. It’s a lot bigger now because I’m a man,” Donghyun laughed.

“Yeah, I can see that. You really are a man now, oppa,” Jiyeong seductively said. She got closer to the boy and put her hand out.

Donghyun grinned, “You can touch it if you want. It won’t bite.” He also nodded to let her know it was okay. Before she could do anything, she watched as his dick became erect. Jiyeong got down on her knees and got closer.

The girl softly placed her fingers on the small part of the head that wasn’t covered by the boy’s foreskin. She slowly retracted the skin back and revealed his manhood in all its glory. While looking down at her, Donghyun pushed her hair back behind her ears so it wouldn’t be in her face. He noticed she still seemed nervous.

“You don’t have to be nervous,” he tried to comfort her. Donghyun wrapped his finders around his dick and started to stoke to keep himself erect. 

“Would you mind if I…” Jiyeong found it hard to finish her sentence while looking up at her brother.

“Do whatever you’d like,” the boy smirked, “We’re out in the ocean. No one will see us. Besides, no one will know we’re brother and sister if they see.”

Jiyeong stuck her tongue out and gently swirled it around the head of his throbbing dick. She lightly brushed over the opening slit while looking up at him. Donghyun stood legs apart, hands on his hips, and head tilted back with his mouth open. He let out a soft moan and looked back down at her. She continued to play around with his very sensitive head.

“You like torturing your older brother, don’t you?” he flinched from the amount of pleasure she was giving only to his dick head.

“You know you love it more,” Jiyeong replied.

Donghyun smirked, “And what if it does? You fulfill my manly sexual needs, and I’ll fulfill your needs.” He winked.

Jiyeong blushed and licked along the underside of her brother’s penis, still giving extra attention to the head. She then looked up at him while sliding his manhood into her mouth and down her throat. He let out a breathy moan and placed his hand behind her head to help guide her. Jiyeong started to slowly bob her head while sliding her playful tongue underneath every time she slid his dick out. She also grabbed his low hanging balls in the process.

Donghyun moaned. “How do you know exactly what I like?”

“I’ve talked to your ex-girlfriends,” she replied.

“You talked about what kind of sexual stuff I like?”

Jiyeong nodded, “After talking about it, I’ve always wanted to all that stuff.”

“With me? Your own brother?” Donghyun questioned.

 

“Only with you,” Jiyeong went back to sucking his dick. She made sure to go all the way down to the base of the shaft, just the way he likes it. Donghyun continued to moan and grabbed the hair on the back of her head. He never imagined he would be getting his dick sucked by his own sister. She kept bobbing her head and swirled her tongue around every inch of his manhood she managed to get.

“Before I cum, did you want to try other things I like?” Donghyun asked.

“Like what?” she replied. Donghyun pushed her back and helped her remove her pants and panties. He spread her legs open and gazed at her hairless pussy.

“Just the way I like it,” he smirked. The boy slowly slid his finger inside her. He could hear her high-pitched moans as he slid another finger inside. “You feel so tight. Is that why you want to do these things with oppa? So your tight pussy can pleasure me and fulfill my manly needs?” 

“Oppa,” Jiyeong moaned. Donghyun eventually slid his fingers out and stuck them in his mouth to taste the residue from his sister.

“Are you going to moan for oppa when he sticks himself in?”

“Shouldn’t we use a condom?” Jiyeong questioned.

“Oppa never uses condoms,” Donghyun whispered into her ear as he slid his manhood inside her. He felt her warm breath against his neck as he laid soaking his dick in her pussy. Donghyun loved the skin-on-skin contact between them. He could feel her warm, velvety vagina muscles cushioning and hugging his manhood, feeling like they were wrapping around his member. He let out a breathy moan, “Fuck, Jiyeong. You’re even tighter than I thought. Are you that happy that oppa is fucking you?”

“Have your way with me, oppa. Show me what you like to do,” she moaned.

“I could cum right now just by the feeling of being inside you,” Donghyun said. He gently started to thrust his hips, sliding his manhood in and out of her. The moans coming out of her mouth were turning on the boy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his lowered back. He kept thrusting gently as he started to kiss her neck. The sound of his balls slapping against her as they fucked complimented the sound of waves crashing against the side of the boat. “Do you like the feeling? The feeling of my dick inside you?”

“Oppa!” she moaned, “Your cock feels so good!” She could feel his large manhood gently and slowly sliding in and out of her vagina. His thickness gave her just the right amount of pleasure as it stretched the labia at the entrance.

“You want me to really give it to you now?” Donghyun asked. He kissed and sucked on her neck as he started to thrust harder and faster. The boy grunted and moaned as he felt her inside get more tighter, hugging his manhood more than before. Jiyeong’s moans got louder as he thrusted faster. She looked into his eyes and saw something she saw before, his predatory side was coming out. He had a heated look on his face as he focused on his sexual needs, fucking in order to cum.

 

“Donghyun, oppa,” a whiny moan left her mouth.

“Where do you want oppa to cum? Inside you?” he started fucking harder, obviously getting ready to blow his load.

“I want every last drip inside me,” she started kissing him on his mouth. The two kissed as Donghyun slowed down his fucking, making his thrusts longer and feeling the texture of her pussy against his manhood. His sensitive dick head couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Opaa is going to cum,” Donghyun moaned. The slid himself in one last time before he shot it load. His face scrunched up and he fell on top of her, trying to catch his breath. They both lied on the rocking boat while trying to regulate their breathing and Donghyun making sure ever last drop of his cum was inside her, just like she wanted. He finally slid his dick out and started kissing her again.

“Your ex-girlfriends never told me you were so gentle at the beginning when you fuck,” Jiyeong complimented him, “And then your manly, predatory side comes out. It’s sexy.”

“Sexy enough to let me fuck you again?” he grinned.

“You’re ready for round two already?” she questioned.

“I’m a man with needs, Jiyeong.” Donghyun replied.

“No, I’m going to keep you waiting until we get back to shore. Then, when we get back to the house, you can fuck me all day and all night long,” she stopped him from trying to stick himself inside her again.

Donghyun grinned, “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s get this boat back to shore.”


End file.
